


Orientation

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Robin Reversal AU [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Jason, this was a Robin rite of passage. Well, then who was Dick to argue about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> Dickie’s 10/11, Jay is 16/17, Damian is 26/27/28 and currently Batman. Set during Bruce’s ‘death.’

“But Jay-“

“No buts. It’s a rite of passage.” Jason countered, before the argument was even let out. “You don’t do it, you’re not a real Robin.”

Dick frowned. “Damian said I did all the official stuff.”

“This is unofficial. Batman doesn’t know about this one.” Jason explained. Suddenly, the cowl across his head scrunched as he furrowed his brow. “Or, at least, Bruce didn’t know about it.”

Dick hesitated, poking his tongue into his cheek as he stared off the ledge they were perched on.

“…Tim said I shouldn’t listen to a word you say.” Dick muttered. “Told me you’re reckless, and he doesn’t want us in any more danger than we need to be.”

“Says the guy who used to jump off platforms without safety nets for _fun_.” Jason grinned. “Come on, Dickie. For old time’s sake. And I’ll be beside you the whole way.”

Dick mulled it over, before matching the grin. “Okay.”

Jason glanced down the railways. “Okay, the late night run’s coming. Rules are you follow my lead, got it?”

Dick nodded as the freight began passing underneath them. Not seconds later, Jason was already jumping. He landed almost gracefully, knees collapsing as he hit the car’s roof and rolling to a stop. He stood up and looked behind him, frowning as he realized Dick wasn’t there.

“What did I _literally_ just say?” He shouted. Dick huffed, running along the ledge beside the train.

“You didn’t give me any warning!” Dick replied. He could see the edge of the building coming up. It was jump or Jason would leave him behind. A now or never scenario. His favorite kind.

Without thinking, he launched himself from the roof. Almost instantly, he saw he wasn’t going to land. Well, he _was_ , but not as neatly as Jason had. There would be at least one broken bone for sure. Jason must have realized this too, because suddenly he swore, and was running backwards along the car roofs. Dick couldn’t help but smile, as it looked like Jason was running in place. He’d have to tell him how silly he looked later.

Dick tensed his muscles, bracing his body for an impact that was sure to be harsh, when he noticed Jason halt, worried eyes losing their fear. Dick barely heard the flap of fabric before he felt an arm crash into his torso.

“Todd is terrible at giving instructions,” Damian growled against the back of Dick’s head. Jason, who had been to his right, was now underneath him – them – and watching with amusement. “Like you always say, Grayson – it’s all in the timing.”

Dick felt the small jerk of Damian releasing the line he had swung in on, nimbly dropping onto the carriage’s roof. Jason reached out, grabbing hold of both Dick and Damian to steady them.

“Batman!” Dick exclaimed as he spun around. “How’d you-”

“Tracker.” Damian said gruffly. “Also, Todd told me of his plan three days ago. It’s a coming of age trial to the mantle of Robin. We all did it, you needed to as well.”

“But, D! You said-”

Damian cut him off in a grin that looked downright evil in the passing streetlamps. “I lied.”

“It’s a Batman thing. You’ll get used to it.” Jason shrugged as he positioned himself next to Damian, smirking as he crossed his arms. “Otherwise…congrats, you survived your first train surf. Welcome to the crew, nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Robin Reversal AU stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/robin-reversal-au)   
> 


End file.
